Character List
'Main Characters' ''' '''Jerrogge Quinn Jerrogge is the great great grandson of the Air Spirit, Ara. Jerrogge's first appearance was in "The Perfect Beginning" as an 8-year old boy who discovers his powers the same time JESGO discovers them. As the leader of the Jesgo team, he promises to save them from Danger. As years pass, he and Earthie becomes an item and later becomes husband and wife, and Earthie gives birth to 4 children, 2 sons named Jerone and Joseph and 2 daughters named Ejjea and Earana. He also has a pet dog named Roorol, that he will give to Joseph and a polar bird that he will give to Jerone. Stella and him at The Frozen Planet will team up to find Princess Zuzikayla and Princess Romielanna. His magical sign is Techno Scorpion. His bonded pixie is Magnele, the pixie of brains, his pixie pet is Coral, a pixie dog, his sea pillone is Ridone, his Silexsix Guardian is Milo and his Gandragon is Blue Berker. Jerrogge's home planet is Zuzikima in Zaldarxon. His parents are Alice Leaf Quinn and Jerome Quinn. Odye Danfort As a new student at Magix. Odye practices fire, and later learns Fire Healing. His first appearance was in "The Perfect Beginning"as an 9-year old boy. As the oldest member of JESGO, he claims to be the smartest one in the group. As the brains of the Jesgo Team, he identifies Math, Science, and etc. problems, and although he doesn't bond with Magnele, they're a great team. He and his once crush, Gela, later girlfriend, later wife, they will have 3 kids, two twisttwins, named Odine and Geanna, Geanna and Ejjea are enemies. And a 5-year old girl named Sasha. He will team up with Earthie to find Jerrogge and Stella, but when Jerrogge calls Earthie, her phone is declined. His magical sign is Flame Dragon. His bonded pixie is Tan, the pixie of color, his pixie pet is Robin, a pixie pig, his sea pillone is Frerin, his Silexsix Guardian is Turill and his Gandragon is Red Rei. Odye's home planet is Fiello in Jul. His parents are Imee Li- Danfort and Od Danfort. Gela Luvilla Gashyll "Gela" Yela Luvilla is a kind and a snobbish girl. Her first appearance was in "The Perfect Beginning" as an 8-year old girl. As the stylist of the group, she styles their dresses for more good looking. She and Odye became boy and G.F. later his husband. She has a pearled necklace that she named Pearloran Horn that her mother gave her before her mother passed away, Gindice Horn- Luvilla, she said it would protect her from dark curses and it was true, she always wares this in every season and in every transformation. She teams up with Sobien, Earthie, and Odye to defeat the Bat Pixiebots, but she and Sobien doesn't came with Earthie and Odye to find Jerrogge, Stella and Magnele. Her bonded pixie is Keysha, the pixie of keys, his pixie pet is Hund, a pixie turtle, his sea pillone is Fea, her Silexsix Guardian is Ilvy, and her Gandragon is Pink Pardene. Her home planet is Luvilla in Harmony. Her parents are Gindice Horn- Luvilla and Felix Luvilla